


The one time they actually do.

by LarsonColfer



Series: 5 times Logan and Julian “sleep” together and the one time they actually do. [6]
Category: CP Coulter's Dalton - Fandom, Dalton Academy Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-18
Updated: 2013-09-18
Packaged: 2017-12-26 22:49:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/971208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarsonColfer/pseuds/LarsonColfer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This can be read as a stand alone fic because it is written as such, though it continues on from part 5.<br/>We’ve finally reached the end of the journey and I would like to thank everybody who has ever read this fic.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The one time they actually do.

**Author's Note:**

> This can be read as a stand alone fic because it is written as such, though it continues on from part 5.  
> We’ve finally reached the end of the journey and I would like to thank everybody who has ever read this fic.

He thinks now that they’re actually together it will be different, things will be different but its not. They’re still Logan and Julian and he smiles at his sleeping boyfriend next to him. ”Hmm.” Logan murmurs and pulls Julian close to him. “Sleep“ he mumbles and tucks Julian next to him, slotting their feet together, spooning him gently, Julian’s back to his chest.

“I cant.” Jules replies shifting under Logan’s arm from where its curled around him, “Work remember” Logan just grunts and pulls him close to him, his soft breath against Julian’s neck. “Stay.”

“I have to go.” Julian says softly, extracting himself from Logan’s embrace,”but I’ll speak to Carmen about a few days leave.” “Okay.” Logan mumbles and pulls Julian in for a quick kiss and then grabs his pillow and cuddles with it.”You smell nice.” he mumbles and Julian smiles.

“See you soon.” Julian wishes softly when he’s dressed and ready to leave and Logan sleepily replies “Love you.” and he is shocked for moment because Logan just sleepily told him that he loves him.

And he remembers that they get to say that now. They get to kiss each other and hug each and say I love you and call each other boyfriends and be all romantic and happy and sappy as shit because they are. They are boyfriends and they love each other.

“Love you too.” Julian happily wishes back and shuts the door gently so as to not disturb his sleeping boyfriend.

~

They’re back at Dalton for the week end and he’s extremely grateful for Carmen, who takes one look at him and clears his schedule for the week end. ”He’s good for you.” she tells him and Julian smiles.

“We’re almost there.” Logan wakes him up slowly and he catches a glimpse of Dalton in the distance and for the first time he’s happy to be back.

They push open the doors of Stuart together and walk in with their hands clasped, fingers slotted and it’s all new for him, new for them he corrects as he finds Logan looking their clasped hands with a soft smile and Jules lifts up their joined hands and places a small kiss on Logan’s fingers.

Nothing has changed. There’s no clapping or cheering or hoots or hollers. The Stuarts glance at them and at their hands which are still very much entwined together and nod. They receive small nods and smiles and Julian sighs because this is exactly what he wanted. Just to be accepted by his friends without any scenes. He already has way too much of that thanks to his job.

Derek smiles at them and claps their back. He’s happy for them but he doesn’t say a word. Just hands them a cup of coffee each and takes their single shared bag.”Your rooms are ready if you want to rest.” he tells them and enters into the common room.

Logan smiles at Derek’s retreating back, and slowly leads them up the stairs to his room and it’s exactly how Julian remembers it from the last time he had been there. But a lot has changed since then and all for the better. He smiles and removes his cardigan and shoes, his boyfriend doing the same.

He studies the bed and then his boyfriend and he finds Logan doing the same. “Why don’t we sleep.” Logan says.” Just sleep.” He clarifies again and blushes when Julian raises his eyebrow.

“You must be tired he carries on and I know you didn’t get much sleep on the flight. So sleep.”

He studies Julian who is silently standing studying him and his bed and with a soft smile on his face, he nods softly and moves to help Logan to remove the thick comforter.

Once the comforter is removed the two are not sure what to do next, just standing there studying the bed until Julian lets out a small yawn and Logan leads him to the bed to lie down. “Sleep .” his whispers softly and draws the comforter up to tuck it under Julian’s chin.

“Sleep. Derek has cancelled all your classes for the week end and Murdoch doesn’t even know that you’ve arrived. Sleep.” and he pulls down the blinds, cutting out the light.

Julian follows his every move until Logan is not sure what to do next and then Julian raises out a hand. “Sleep. “ Julian says “You’re tired too and I’ll sleep better with you next to me.” and Logan smiles softly and joins him on the bed.

He slides in under the comforter until he’s next to his boyfriend and Julian pulls Logan’s arm around him and settles under Logan’s warm embrace.

There’s not a sound in the room, just the two of them in the dark; tired, warm and cosy and happy. Logan rubs his nose against Julian’s neck and Julian smiles and cuddles into him. Julian pats his hand gently and Logan hugs him tight. ”Sleep .”Logan prompts softly and Julian closes his eyes, concentrating on the feel of Logan next to him; the warmth of his hands in his, the gentle strength of his arm which his curled around him and the soft breathing against neck.

“You too.” Julian whispers, eyes closed just on the brink of sleep and he feels a soft kiss on his neck. “Night Jules.” Logan whispers and Julian hums back, matching his breathing to the rise and fall of Logan’s chest against him, slowly allowing it to lull him to sleep.

~

Derek checks in on them at the end of day, gently opening Logan’s door, unsurprised at the two of the them fast asleep, cuddled on Logan’s bed; Julian tucked under Logan’s embrace with Logan’s arm curled protectively over him.

There’s a serene smile on their face as their bodies’ rise and fall in tandem. They look so happy and peaceful even in sleep, no doubt together in their dreams and Derek smiles. He’s so happy they got their shit together

Julian whines softly at the intrusion of light and Logan stirs slowly behind him and with a soft whispered “Be good to each other.” Derek makes his leave and shuts the door gently behind him.

The End.


End file.
